


TLOZ: In Time (Urbosa/Zelda)

by Kirimizi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Groping, Kissing, Nudity, Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: After a wonderful day of exploring the Gerudo city’s culture, Zelda and Urbosa take the night to themselves.





	TLOZ: In Time (Urbosa/Zelda)

“Are you tired, dear princess?” Urbosa’s sweet voice both lulled Zelda more into her sleepy state and yet, she awoken instead. Zelda sat herself up against the concrete wall they decided to call home for the night. 

Zelda wanted to come visit Urbosa for a week, to truly experience Gerudo lifestyle and learn more about their matriarchal culture. The only problem being that Urbosa had a habit of spoiling the young princess whenever she came to visit. Once Zelda stepped foot in the Gerudo city, of course Urbosa made sure every possible thing the girl could want was given to her. From buying the shiniest jewels to the best quality silk and satin the Gerudo people could make. 

Adorned with the best of everything and whatever her eyes laid on in the shops they walked through, Zelda decided she had to tell the chief the truth of the matter. She wanted the experiences, not the physical value of items.

Once this was cleared up, Urbosa wanted to give Zelda an experience like none other. After the full moon had risen, Urbosa escorted the princess out of the royal chamber and to the rooftop with a full view of the city. 

“I like to wonder what life there is outside of our world,” Zelda muttered, part asleep. “Perhaps there is more than meets the eye, even in our time. What do you think, Urbosa?” The wonder in her eyes shined a bright green and caught the heart of the chief in seconds. It wasn’t until moments later that she realized she had been staring at the princess instead of answering her.  
“I think you may be right, princess. There are far more secrets out there than we can comprehend,” Urbosa wrapped an arm around Zelda’s waist and pulled her in closer so the girl could lean on her shoulder. Zelda obliged to this act and let her chin balance on top of the Gerudo’s shoulder. Her sleepy gaze remained on the leader, to which Urbosa glanced down at her in response, unable to look away from such a cute face. She sighed, the emerald in her eyes exhaling an emotion much more tiresome than she could ever put into words. 

“Urbosa,” Zelda’s voice turned into a bare whisper. “Thank you for such a wonderful time today. Though I wish you hadn’t gone this far for someone like me.” Zelda felt the silk on her outfit between her fingers. Urbosa chuckled and placed her hand on top of the princess’s where she felt the fine laced edges of the halter top, brushing the garb between her fingertips.  
“I wanted to make sure that you only received the finest of what we have to offer you,” Her fingers traveled to her chin, lifting it up for the chief to look into her eyes. Zelda felt her heart skip a beat and tried to avert her eyes away from the chief’s intense stare.  
“Fit only for a princess.”  
“U-Urbosa please,” Zelda darted her eyes away just at the comment, but slowly felt the gaze draw her pale blue eyes back in. “I am nothing compared to the incredible feats of your people. Your history is rich and your culture is incredible, I cannot tell you how impressed I am by how the Gerudo have prevailed through such terrible circumstances. Your people are the strongest I have ever had the pleasure to know. Especially you.” Urbosa herself felt her heart twitch watching this young princess speak about her and her people so highly. Never in her lifetime had she heard someone in the Hylian royal family talk this way about the Gerudo people. 

“I am honored to know someone like you, Zelda. You are a rare one in our world. And yet, you question me when I try to treat you as the princess you are?” Urbosa smirked and gently rubbed her fingertips underneath the sleepy princess’ chin. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and in the moment, leaned in to leave a kiss on Urbosa’s cheek. 

“I promise you, I am no princess. It is merely a title that was given to me.”  
“You say this, but I think otherwise. Your laugh, your grace, your enchanting beauty. I could sit here all night listing everything if you asked me to.” Urbosa stroked the girl’s soft cheek with her fingers, eventually leaning the palm of her hand on it.  
“You’re perfect to me.” Keeping her in place, Urbosa leaned in to kiss the princess, whose innocent eyes sparkled underneath the moonlight. Yet so quickly did those sleepy eyes close and eventually, Zelda found herself leaning in closer to the source. Her own lips pushed back at such a force that took Urbosa back for a second. The sweet silk of her lips felt like nothing but the purest kind of warmth. As if light was being poured out from the moon into her mouth. Moving so softly against her own, it was almost dreamlike to her. It left the chief wanting more than a kiss.

Zelda felt something much less than innocent, unlike her previous demeanor. Her hands moved up the bigger woman’s shoulders, feeling every part of her skin, until they made their way around Urbosa’s neck. The once small kiss began to lead into something more, with each curve of their lips moving into one another perfectly. Slowly did the two of them begin to mend into one another.

Urbosa pulled the dear princess into her lap and wrapped her arms around the backside of her, tentatively feeling her skin beneath her fingertips as she rubbed up and down her bare back. One movement went farther than the rest as her hands grabbed the delicate handles of her hips, making their way to her small but sweet thighs. For so long, she wanted to feel just the softness of her thighs. She moved her hands into Zelda’s thighs to spread them slightly apart, but couldn’t help herself from giving one a tight squeeze. Zelda let out a brief moan mixed a sound of pain in the midst of their kissing. 

“Now tell me why that was necessary!” Zelda leaned back from the woman and averted her eyes, distraught from the small pain in her left thigh. Urbosa chuckled and rubbed the spot softly to get rid of the sudden pain. And still, the princess couldn’t bring herself to look at her. She was hoping it wouldn’t be so obvious that her face was red, but the look in Urbosa’s eyes when she finally did look up spoke otherwise. Pleased by this, she smiled before leaning to take in her dear princess into another kiss. This time, she kept rubbing on her thighs, moving her hands higher up before stopping altogether right then and there, leaving her hands frozen in place. 

“Do you want me to keep going, or should I stop?” Urbosa whispered into her ear. Zelda felt a surge of embarrassment in her gut, but regardless, nodded without hesitation. The singe of red in her face was made obvious by the copious amount of moonlight surrounding the two of them.  
“Speak to me, what is it that you want? While your face is cute, it does not tell me everything.” A quiet murmur then came from the princess.  
“You.” 

Urbosa smiled before leaving a kiss on her cheek once more.  
“Then I cannot go against what the princess asks.” 

She started to lean into Zelda’s collarbone, leaving a kiss, then making her way lower. Stopping just above her breast, she licked the sensitive area trying arouse some sort of response which was easily gained when a sweet moan left her mouth. Recalling her hand being in between her thighs, she moved it under the satin outfit she had given her and undid any clasps that held the outfit together below her waist. Continuing her avail of kisses and slowly pulling down the remainder of her pants, she began to pull down the already thin top covering her up at the same time. Her fingers made their way up her panties and rubbed her lips as gently as she could, controlling herself from being too harsh on the soft body as best as she could. Her mouth then met the girl’s breast and gently licked every crevice of her while the princess did her best to stifle the many moans coming out of her mouth. 

Zelda felt things she had never felt before. Her body wanted more and more of this woman. The feeling of her fingers playing with her so mixed with her mouth taking her chest as her own and she wanted so much more. Her own hands wrapped around the neck of her lover and the amount of affection she was receiving, she loved every minute of it. Her voice airy and light, she muttered her name over and over while moving her hips slowly to the movement of her fingers inside of her. A surge of heavy feeling hit her so hard, her thighs felt as if they moved on their own accord. 

Urbosa wanted nothing more than to please her sweet princess and would do anything for her, no matter the measure. To hear her name being said during her climax was more than anything she could have asked for. The moment being done with, she gave a final kiss to her breast, then fixed back her top in place. She caught Zelda as she felt the weight of her collapse on her from exhaustion. Being tired from their day, this was certainly enough to get her to sleep. 

Urbosa left a kiss on her forehead before picking her up and bringing her up the stairs to their bedroom above them.


End file.
